Stories of Evil
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: What if the Professor Created more kids for Blossom and Bubbles. What if the trio finds out they are from the past? Story mostly based on the Evil saga from Vocaloid and Vocaloids are included but names are changed.  One more note in story


I'm using the old colors. [The old colors for the PPGs. Bubbles was suppost to be green eyed, and she is in here, and Buttercup is supposed to be blue eyed, which in this one she is.]

Summary:The Professor created more children for Blossom and Bubbles. Though it doesn't go as planned when they start bickering. They find out that the newly made creations were from the past! Will they like eachother? Would love Bloom? Would there be another revolt like what they had?

**Chapter One:Fighting The Past.**

One day the Professor of two children, two heroines at that, created more children. But this time he created a batter and poured it on human looking robot children. After a few minutes, the children awoke from slumber. There were twins, A girl with short, black hair that was spikey at the end and had light blue eyes. She had a bow that was light blue, the bow was big, but not big as Blossom's. She was in a dress, a light yellow dress with black trimmings. She had white pins, two on each of her pins. She looks up and starts walking, her heels click as she walks on the wooden floors.

"Who are you good sir?" The girl asked, as if she was royalty, something delicate yet she seemed sad as well. "May I ask, I never saw such a fellow like you before." The Professor looked at her in confusion then answered.

"Your in my lab, I'm Professor Utonium, I created you." He heard her laugh, either in a mocking manor or just surprise was unknown.

"I have no need, no need to see a father a-" The girl was cut off by Two super hero hyperactive girls. They smashed into her with high speed. "Wha? What are you-Get away from me! Unhand me!"

"What's with the way you talk?" Bubbles asked as she looked at the blue eyed girl. "Her clothing is pretty, but seems outdated."

"Bubbles I think he made a person from the past!" Blossom answered in an exciting tone. A boy grunted abit, in pain or annoyance isn't known yet. The girl looked at the boy, her eyes lit with glee. He had looked like her, but in a servant outfit. His black hair tied in a ponytail. He looks at the girl and his eyes too lit up in glee, he hugged her tight.

"Brother, dear brother your back! Your wish was forefilled brother!" The girl spoke, her eyes filled with tears. 'Don't cry, this would possibly be the 11th time I've cried.' She hugs her brother back happily.

"I missed you too dear sister," The boy replied. "Perhaps you are right. My wish was forefilled, dearest." He rested his head softly on his sister and smiles. The two hyperactive girls got confused.

"Wait, you two knew eachother? Known eachother in your past life?" Blossom asked curiously. The two siblings smile at them while holding hands.

"We do, we're twins of course." The girl answered and laughed."I was-"

"You are my princess and I'm your servant, Destiny divided pitiful twins." The boy interupted in a sing song type voice. "I will always love you and serve you my princess, even if you are evil..." The girl blushes slightly and smiles.

"Those are the old days, Butch." The girl said smiling. "The old days, I'm not ever returning there again, my brother." A voice interupted their joy.

"You..YOU!" Another girl screamed and slamed into the girl. She looked scared as the girl drew a sword. Bubbles grabbed the other girl and took the sword away. "Why are you helping the Daughter of Evil? Have you no shame?"

"I'm not the Daughter of Evil anymore, my dear maiden. For I'm not a princess and he's not a servant now are destines come pulling us as one, and no more sadness shall prevail." The girl spoke. The other, sword drawing girl had red eyes and long brown hair. She was armored up like she was going to battle. She growled at the ex princess.

"Why shall I believe you, you love kill-" The angered red eyed girl was interupted.

"Like you should talk, you knew my brother was purely innocent and you still sent him to the gallotine and you cut his head off." The ex princess spoke cold words. "You didn't care about his death much did you? You never were a hero were you? Vengence is such a cruel idea isn't it?"

The red eyed warrior growled.

"Stop fighting you two, you mustn't say such words. You know that right?" Butch and surprisingly another girl yelled in unison. This girl had long, green pigtailed hair. She had green eyes. Her dress was fancy, much like the 'Daughter of Evil's' dress but more cheery and green. Her heels clicked as she walked towards the light blue eyed girl.

"You..." The girl started. "You were getting married to my...MY love! You started it as well!"

"Jealousy, tisk tisk." The green eyed girl said in her squeeky voice. "It wasn't me who planned it, my father dared it. He wanted you down. One way was my death. But I didn't love him, you see. I loved your brother and he loved me." The light blue eyed girl looked at Butch in betrayal.

"BE QUIETTTTTTTTTTT!" Blossom screamed. The Professor, who practically was watching and staring at them all in the sidelines, took notes. The last person to wake was a boy. He had blue hair in dark blue eyes.

"Why is she h-"

"That means you too." Blossom ordered. The bickering kids stopped. She as well as the others noted how far appart the light blue girl was from Butch.

"First off, tell us your names." Bubbles kindly asked. The girl in green answered her first.

"My name is Hatsune, Hatsune Mika. Nice to meet you three." Mika answered in a kind manor. The girl in yellow growled at her, thinking that she truly wasn't as kind as she claimed to be.

_'Goody goody-two-shoes!'_ The girl mocked in head. She crossed her arms in anger. Blossom saw that.

"Stop being mad, get over it." Blossom said in her commanding voice. "Now just state your name, just get it over with already." The girl let out a sigh, knowing she'd lose if she bickered any further.

"My name is Kagamine, Kagamine Buttercup. I perfer it since I don't like using the name 'Rin' as much." Buttercup shrugged. "Perhaps I don't enjoy getting named after a direction."

Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup.

"My name is Kagamine, Kagamine Butch. I perfer it since I don't like named after a direction as well. Our parents weren't naming us for joy you know." Butch remarked. Buttercup rolled her eyes yet again.

"Sakine Melina is my name, before you order me around about it bossy." Melina said arrogantly.

"Your love had that same attitude," Buttercup remarked as she observed Melina's attitude. She smirked. "And if I remember that caused him to die." Melina grew angrier.

"Why I oughta kill you!"

"As if you can, maiden." Buttercup challenged. Melina narrowed her eyes at her.

_'How dare she?' _Melina thought as she glared at Buttercup.

"Shion Kai is my name." Kai replied. He pulled the two appart, even if he still had his hatred towards the ex princess of yellow. "Break it up you two." Buttercup slightly blushed then walked to Kai's side. Melina crossed her arms at this.

"Now tell us your stories calmly! Jeez." Blossom said. They watched as Blossom was trying to find out what area they were from.

Cliffhanger! What will these people say? How will Buttercup take the news that Butch loved Mika? How will Melina handle knowing that this whole war would have not happened if the King hadn't started it? What would Kai say when he realizes Mika didn't love him? How will they handle the news about Butch and Buttercup's endings [or for BC's case beginnings?] Find out more in chapter two.


End file.
